


Christmas Cookies

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [24]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau gets distracted while he and Elliott are supposed to be baking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

"I'm telling you - you're supposed to add baking powder not baking soda!" Elliott shouts for what seems like the hundredth time to Beau, whom is clearing not listening to him. It's annoying to say the least, he knows he is going to completely ruin this set of Christmas cookies too - and they're never be able to get to Denis' party in time.

"No - it's not supposed to be the powder! I remember Me-maw's recipe clear as day and it called for two teaspoons of baking soda. She was always using this orange box," he replies as he adds in the baking soda, and then pours in a generous amount of flour.

"She was using it for cleaning! Jesus, Beau, these cookies are going to be worse than the last batch," Elliott grumbles, motioning towards the large pile of melted together sugar cookies that now lie on top of the trash bin. "Wait - why aren't you even measuring the flour? That's it, I'm making a batch." He grabs another mixing bowl and adds in melted butter and sugar - measuring like a normal, sane person would.

"You act like the last batch was inedible, which it was not - the cookies just melded together to form one big one which tasted fine - you just threw it in the trashcan because you were jealous of my large cookie creation," he teases, dropping mounds of cookie dough onto a cookie sheet. "I actually would've liked to eat more of it, but no…"  
"It was absolute trash!" Elliott exclaims, mixing in the chocolate bits and M&Ms to his cookies now, "they tasted like burnt rubber!"

"You taste like burnt rubber," he mumbles as he puts the sheet into the oven, setting the timer to ten minutes and then jumping on top of the counter to watch his boyfriend attempt to make a better batch than him.

"That's not what you said last night," Elliott snaps, and Beau snorts in reply.

"That's because I was trying to get in your pants, I would've said anything."

"Yeah, right," he says, rolling his eyes, dropping his own cookies evenly spaced on a cookie sheet. 

"Speaking of getting in someone's pants…" Beau muses, jumping down and prancing over towards him. "I wouldn't mind getting me some right now…"

"Back off, you crazy person," Elliott snaps (playfully - he's not really mad at him anymore), and then slides his sheetful of cookies in the oven next to Beau's. "We do not have time to do that before going to that party. We're already going to be late."

"Denis won't mind," Beau points out, coming closer and pressing a soft kiss on Elliott's neck. Elliott closes his eyes and takes it in, but shakes his head no because he knows that it will just lead to a long love making session on the kitchen table and that would make them even later to the party that they should already be at.

"It's once a year he throws this party, and we always go. There's no way we're showing up late because you want to have sex-"

"I want to? Oh, come on, I'm not the only one. You're always ready for me, baby…" he teases again, pressing his hips into Elliott's and, yes, Elliott is turned on. But will he give in and be late to the biggest Christmas party of the year with all of their friends?  
No.

"Yes, but there is a time and a place for it and it's not right now," he replies, just as the timer goes off. "And look at that - why don't we give one of your disastrous cookies a try-" he says before being cut off by Beau's lips on his, a feverish make out session starting between the two of them.  
"I'm going to fuck you right now whether you want it or not," Beau says into the kiss, hands fiddling with the button on Elliott's jeans, trying to get it undone as quickly as possible.

He's about to complain - to say how they don't have time for this again, but he forgets how to even speak when Beau's hand slides into his boxers and touches him.  
"Fuck," he gasps, pressing his hips forward into Beau's hand. "Fuck yes."

"You like that, baby? You want me to keep touching you?" Beau asks, and Elliott moaning in response. 

"Fuck, stop, you know we need to be at that party-"

"I don't care," Beau snaps, unbuttoning his own jeans now, "I want you."

"No, not right now, we can't," he replies, zipping up his jeans now that Beau's hand wasn't inside them.

"You better take them off-"

"THE COOKIES!" Elliott exclaims after smelling the faint smell of burning sugar. He opens the oven and a waft of smoke comes out, revealing two trays of very, very brown cookies. He takes them out, setting both on top the stove with a clatter and then slams the oven door shut. He's about to cry looking at them when he starts to hear Beau giggle behind him. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! NOW WE HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER BATCH!" he exclaims, already getting the ingredients together, but Beau grabs his wrists.

"It's okay, baby, really! Let's just go pick up some at the store and go to the party, okay? Let's just go."

"But we always bring homemade -"

"What they don't know won't kill them," he replies, grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter. "Come on."

"But-"

"It's going to be fine. Let's go and have a good time, alright?" he says, looking into his eyes. "And then when we get home we can make some more if you want."

"The only thing I want when we get home is to fuck," he says, walking in front of Beau and out the door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ME!" Beau exclaims from behind him, and Elliott can't help but smile.


End file.
